


holding on for tonight

by violetclarity



Series: the strength to stay [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Draco wakes up from dreaming about Harry, and Harry helps him bring the dream to life.





	holding on for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as _the strength to stay,_ but you don’t have to have read that fic in order for it to make sense - all you need to know is that Harry and Draco are in an established relationship. The title is from _Chandelier_ by Sia.
> 
> Thanks to **EvaristeGalois** for beta-reading! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Draco came out of the dream with the realization that he was hard. It was barely light – still early morning – and he was aware of Harry’s solid warmth on the other side of the bed, but both of those facts were less important than the fast fading memories of the dream. It had been Harry with him in the dream, their bodies pressed together, and his cock had been wet and warm, and he’d been so _close–_

He was rolling onto his back to give himself a better reach and slipping his hand into his trousers before he had consciously decided to do so. He wasn’t the type to masturbate next to his sleeping partner, but the feeling in the dream had been so _good,_ and he needed, he _needed–_

He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, muffling a whimper as he squeezed his cock, bucking into his fist. His whole body felt on edge, that _almost-there_ feeling centered in his groin, but it wasn’t enough–

Next to him, Harry stirred. Voice sleepy, “Draco, what,” and then as he rolled over and caught sight of him, “ _oh,_ ” awed and deep with arousal.

With effort Draco forced his hips down, leaving his hand curled around his cock. The other hand he clenched around the bottom of his t-shirt, fighting the desire to reach out and drag Harry to him. He’d kicked down the covers and was aware of the silhouette of his body in the dark, the curve of his stomach less pronounced than it would be standing, but still _there,_ the sweat on his brow and the way his thighs were constricted by his tangled sleep trousers. He hadn’t meant to wake his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I had a dream–”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Harry said, and suddenly his body was there, warm and hard along Draco’s side, and Draco whimpered, squeezing himself. “You look–” Harry’s voice broke off as he pressed his face into Draco’s neck, teeth and tongue that made Draco moan and buck, and he would have been embarrassed by his reaction if he weren’t still _so hard–_ “You look _amazing,_ fuck, I want you,” and then Harry was pushing down Draco’s waistband, pushing his hand out of the way, wrapping his own around Draco’s cock and _pulling–_

Draco cried out, letting his knees fall open and his hips cant up into Harry’s grasp. He wrapped a hand around the back of Harry’s neck, uncaring of the mess on his fingers, and pressed their lips together.

Harry moaned into his mouth, pushing his body closer as he wanked Draco. His own erection was pressing into Draco’s thigh, and as Draco rocked into Harry’s hand they found a rhythm, Harry grinding against Draco’s body while Draco fell apart underneath him. Harry stopped his strokes long enough to Conjure a palmful of lube, and when his hand returned, wet and hot and _so slick, so good,_ Draco couldn’t last. He shouted Harry’s name as he came, his whole body trembling, arching off the bed, weighed down by Harry’s leg between his.

Harry groaned almost as loudly. He was pushing his own pajama bottoms down, freeing his cock, and Draco was going to reach for it but before he could Harry was thrusting against him, grinding his cock against Draco’s stomach. Draco squeezed his arse, encouraging the movements, and it was only a few minutes before Harry was coming across Draco’s side before he fell away, panting. Realization came slowly, delayed by middle-of-the-night fatigue. It was not, as Draco had first thought, morning, but just past two am, and the light coming through the curtains was from the street lamp on the corner outside.

“I didn’t–” Draco started, then stopped. He wasn’t sure what he first wanted to explain – that he hadn’t mean to initiate a middle-of-the-night quickie, that he hadn’t expected Harry to do that, that he would have been up to reciprocate if given a few minutes to recover. “You didn’t have to come like that,” he said instead, and then mentally kicked himself.

“What?” Harry said. He was on his back next to Draco, head tilted to see him. He hadn’t cleaned up yet, and his cock lay against his leg, soft and shiny with his come.

“I would have–” Draco stopped, shifted. He was very aware of the way his own cock was exposed, his t-shirt rucked up across his stomach, and he wanted to fix it but didn’t want to draw attention to it. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that,” he said, “but you could have fucked me, if you wanted.”

At that, Harry laughed. “I wouldn’t have lasted to fuck you,” he said. Draco rolled to look at him, pushing down worry about the way it made his middle look, and the shock must have been clear on his face. “Seeing you like that– Merlin, Draco.” Harry rolled to mirror Draco and reached out with his clean hand to push his hair back. “I almost came just pulling you off.”

“But–”

Draco didn’t know what to say to that. Sex had always been very reciprocal, in the past. The other men he’d done it with had wanted Draco to pay them back equally or more. They made sure he got off, but only if they did too, often first, with a half-hearted hand job after they were done.

He’d never had a hand job like the one Harry had just given him.

Harry hushed his racing thoughts with a hard kiss. “Draco,” he said. “I love you. I love being with you. Making you feel good turns me on. If I ever don’t like something, or don’t feel like doing something, trust me, I will tell you. If I’m choosing to do something, you should assume that it’s because it’s something I really want to be doing, alright?”

His green eyes were bright and earnest, even in the dim light of their bedroom, even though Draco knew that Harry couldn’t even see him clearly without his glasses.

“How do you manage to know what I’m thinking even when you can’t see my expression?” he asked, half-laughing.

Harry’s grin was bright. “I guess I just know you well. You’re stuck with me,” he said.

“That’s alright with me.”

Harry smiled again at the words, and leaned in for another kiss. It started soft, affectionate, with Harry nipping at his lips and pulling back to kiss his cheeks and chin, but soon their mouths were opening, the kiss getting deeper as Harry leaned into Draco, pushing him onto his back and falling onto his chest.

Draco was half-hard again when Harry pulled back. “I didn’t mean to make _that_ happen,” he said, rising up on his knees. “Sorry. We should get back to sleep.”

Draco grabbed on to Harry’s hips. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“What?”

He smiled. “We can go back to sleep if you want, of course. But if we’re already up…”

Harry let Draco pull him back down so their hips pressed together. He lined up their cocks and hissed.

“Are you sure?”

Draco gave a short moan, hitching his hips. “Fuck yes,” he said. That deep, needy feeling in his gut was returning, stoked by Harry’s body above his and the smell of sex in the air. “Yes, I’m very sure, yes– fuck _Harry,_ just like that,” as Harry began to move, bracketing his arms around Draco’s head and sliding their pricks together. “Just like that.”

“Feels so good,” Harry murmured, “how do you always feel so _good._ ”

Draco smiled, as Harry leaned down and swallowed his laughter. They began to move with more vigor, and Draco’s sleep clothes were unceremoniously Banished. The sound of their moans, of skin against skin, filled the room as they chased each other towards their peak.

Harry groaned Draco’s name as he came, hot between them, and immediately wrapped a hand around Draco’s cock. He hadn’t meant to initiate a middle-of-the-night quickie, but Draco certainly wasn’t complaining about this course of events.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
